Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for cleaning an interior of a motor vehicle, which is designed in particular as an autonomously driving or drivable motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A variety of methods and apparatus for cleaning the interior of a motor vehicle are already known from the state of the art. Thus, for example, German patent application DE 100 21 905 A1 discloses an apparatus for cleaning a motor vehicle interior with a permanently installed suction unit comprising a suction fan, a movable suction line, and a suction head connected thereto. The suction unit is disposed in the vehicle floor area and the suction head is guided approximately parallel to the vehicle floor by the suction line. In this case, a suction process can also be performed automatically without the assistance of a vehicle driver in a time-dependent manner after the driver has left the vehicle. In this case, the suction process is triggered when the driver locks the door, for example, and a seat occupancy detection system rules out that the vehicle seats are occupied. After this has been determined, the cleaning process is performed after a predefinable period of time. Thus, an automatic cleaning process of the motor vehicle or the vehicle floor is carried out by the previously known method. This has the result that a cleaning always takes place when the vehicle is left, and thus even if there is no or only slight soiling of the vehicle floor. This leads to increased wear of the cleaning device and the vehicle floor as well and to increased energy consumption.